Nameless Cuts
by Legal - Assasin 101
Summary: So that’s it. There she is. Just another tally – another meaningless mark- Another nameless victim forever recorded in my skin. But every now and again I glance down at that mark and I wonder if that’s really true…


_**Nameless Cuts**_

_A/N: Hmph. Victor's not an option under the listed characters… Anyway, haha, I've recently taken a mild interest in Victor Zsasz, and I decided to write a quick fic about him stalking and killing a young woman (Hooray, happy stories! LOL) So sorry if it's not very good, or not in character enough… I apologize…_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of these characters…I just wish I did…_

I don't know her name. I could only imagine it's something bright and beautiful… like her. It's probably something like 'April' or 'Star' or 'Sunny'.

But to be honest, I don't care about her name. It doesn't matter.

What matters is the mark. I've saved a spot for her, right on my left wrist. It's all I can think about. _She's_ all I can think about. Taunting me- Taunting the whole city!- with her innocence, her voice…Her beautiful smile…

Oh how I've longed to end that innocence, to plunge my knife so deep into her heart that those beautifully shaped lips cough up black blood.

_Oh what a sight that would be…_

I wonder, does she know I've been watching? No, she wouldn't have remained so calm these past few months. I wonder if she knows as much about her life as I do?

Does she know that her boyfriend cheats on her every Wednesday and Thursday night? He tells her that he's working a later shift at his job; she just smiles and tells him she loves him.

Makes me sick.

He's not worthy to own that girl. He shouldn't even be able to _look_ at her. I think he should be punished for his sins. Now he'll never be able to lay eyes on that beautiful body, hear that musical voice, watch that face break into that smile…Oh god, that smile…

Tonight's the night. I can feel it. It's just her in that tiny apartment now; her boyfriend's gone off to 'work' for the night and he won't be back for hours.

It's almost too easy. She never locks her door; she waits for her boyfriend to do it for her. I slip in with no sound, smiling to myself.

She's sleeping in that favorite red chair of hers, a closed book lying forgotten on the table beside her. I take a step forward, cringing as her cat hisses at me. I hiss back, telling it to shut up. Suddenly, she stirs in her chair, bright blue eyes tiredly seek my own. She tells me that I'm home early; I agree with her, she's still so tired that she doesn't even realize that I'm not her boyfriend.

Cooing cheap words of comfort, I draw my knife. Its sharp blade seems to smile at me, sharing my exhilaration.

Meanwhile, she's really waking up. She rubs her eyes, pushing her golden hair to the side. I take another step forward, she sees the knife now. Her eyes widen, showing true fear. I smile at her gently, drawing ever closer to her cowering body. She whimpers, feebly begging for her life. I tell her it's okay, that I'm liberating her.

It doesn't seem to help much…

She's crying now. It almost pains me to see it, but I continue to trail my knife down her face. I pause for a moment, my blade poised over her heart. I smile up at her again, she replies with a choked sob.

She screams as I plunge my knife into her chest. I clap my other hand over her mouth, silencing her abruptly. When I figure that she's too weak to scream anymore, I lift my hand. Just as I wanted, she tries to speak, but all that passes from her lips is blood so dark it looks black. That same blood that was now seeping through her pajama top, dying it a rich red color.

I decide that it's time to finish her off now. I stand back up before her, knife posed almost over dramatically over my opposite shoulder. In one single swooping arch, I slit her throat from ear to ear.

I smile to myself gently, licking the blood off of my knife. She tastes sweet, like I though she would.

But it's now the moment of truth. I poise the tip of my knife over the single bare spot on my wrist, digging into the pale soft flesh.

So that's it. There she is. Just another tally – another meaningless mark- Another nameless victim forever recorded in my skin.

But every now and again I glance down at that mark and I wonder if that's really true…

_A/N: Wow. That was a lot darker than I intended… Oh by the by, if you squint and turn your head sideways, you might be able to find a reference to something ;) I'll give you cookie points if you can figure it out what. (By the way…again… It's my birthday this Saturday, so be nice with your reviews, okay? ~) _


End file.
